Mit Todessern spielt man nicht
by secret2013
Summary: Oder ? Hermine und zwei Zauberer. Threesome Warnung ! Hermine, Lucius/Severus


Mit Todesessern spielt man nicht

Oder doch ?

x

Die Neuigkeit verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer auf Hogwarts. Man hatte eine Gruppe gefährlicher Todesesser festgenommen und sie hier auf dem Schloß festgesetzt.

Niemand hatte sie gesehen, aber alle waren sicher das es so war.

X

x

x

Nicht alle Schüler waren einfach nur neugierig. Hermines Interesse ging eindeutig darüber hinaus.

Sie musste ihn einfach wiedersehen. Wer wußte schon wann sich wieder so eine Gelegenheit bot ?

Natürlich war es gefährlich und verboten, aber das erhöhte den Reiz des ganzen, oder ?

Sie erfand eine Ausrede für ihre Abwesenheit und schlich sich mit Hilfe von Harrys Umhang in die Kerker. Sie lagen im verbotenen Teil des Schlosses und waren nicht einfach zu finden. Aber dort angekommen war es für sie ganz einfach die Zellen der Gefangenen zu finden.

X

x

x

Diese waren karg „eingerichtet" - nur ein Bett und eine Schüssel Wasser. Vorsichtig schlich sie von Zelle zu Zelle bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte.

Lucius Malfoy lag auf der Pritsche und starrte die Decke an. Er ärgerte sich über seine Dummheit und fragte sich wie er aus dieser Situation herauskommen würde.

Von Hermines Standpunkt sah er nicht sehr verzweifelt aus. Sie stellte sich an die Gitter und nahm den Umhang ab.

„Hallo Sir."

Lucius setzte sich auf. Hatte er Halluzinationen ?

Nein, da stand sie. Miss Hermine Granger – Haßobjekt seines Sohnes.

Wollte sie sich an seinem Unglück erfreuen ?

Das traute er ihr eigentlich nicht zu.

„Hallo mein Pet."

Sie hatte dieses Wort lange nicht gehört.

„Sir."

Er stand auf und ging zum Gitter. Nun standen sie sich direkt gegenüber. Nur die Metallstäbe trennten sie.

„Was willst du von mir?"

„Hast du mich vermisst?", fragte Hermine statt zu antworten.

Er lachte auf. Sie hatten sich vor Monaten zum letzten Mal gesehen und es war wirklich nicht sehr erfreulich gewesen.

„Nein."

Sie wunderte sich nicht. Er hatte sicher genug Frauen zu seiner Verfügung gehabt. Sie auf der anderen Seite – niemanden.

„Schade. Ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht ..."

Sie beendete den Satz nicht. Er würde schon verstehen was sie meinte.

Vielleicht konnte sie ihn mit Aktionen überzeugen ?

Langsam öffnete sie die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse und erlaubte dem Gefangenen einen Blick auf ihre Brust.

Es schien ihm zu gefallen, denn er sagte ohne zu zögern.

„Mach weiter, Pet."

Sie zog die Bluse ganz aus.

Ihr Körper presste sich an das Gitter und wartete auf den nächsten Befehl.

Lucius Hand griff durch die Stäbe und er öffnete ihren BH.

Hermine erschauderte. Ihre Nippel wurden hart und sie sehnte sich nach seiner Berührung.

Lucius nahm ihren Anblick in sich auf. Er senkte seinen Kopf und begann durch das Gitter an ihrer Brust zu saugen.

Das tat er ein paar Minuten lang, bis Hermines Stöhnen immer lauter wurde.

Er lies von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Penis war inzwischen angeschwollen und wartete auf Erlösung. Aber noch konnte er warten. Es machte viel mehr Spaß mit ihr zu spielen.

„Nun Pet. Ich denke, dass Du mich mehr willst als ich Dich."

Ganz cool ging er zu seiner Liege und setzte sich. Langsam ohne seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden, öffnete er seine Hose und holte seinen Schwanz heraus.

Langsam strich er auf und ab.

Hermine lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Er sollte sich keine Erleichterung verschaffen. Das war ihre Aufgabe. Und überhaupt, sie wollte das er sie fickte. Hart.

Was sollte sie nur machen?

„Bitte Sir. Ich brauche Sie. Bitte."

Lucius lächelte.

Ihr flehen klang so wunderbar in seinen Ohren.

„Was können wir da tun?"

Sie zog rasch ihre Jeans und den Slip aus.

In der Vergangenheit hatte er sie gern nackt gesehen. Wieder presste sich sich gegen die Gitterstäbe. Ihre Hände strichen über ihre feuchte Pussy. Verdammt, sie brauchte ihn.

Aber Lucius kannte kein Mitleid. Er war nicht umsonst ein Mann, der sich perfekt kontrollieren konnte.

Er rieb sich immer stärker und sein Keuchen zeigte Hermine, dass er bald kommen würde. Sie war den Tränen nah.

„Nein, nicht. Ich tue alles. Bitte."

Aber es war zu spät. Ein Schwall weißer Flüssigkeit schoß aus seinem großen Schwanz und Lucius lehnte sich erschöpft zurück.

Das war gut, auch wenn er es sich selbst besorgen musste. Aber der verzweifelte Blick der kleinen Hexe hier und ihre Frustration waren einfach unbezahlbar.

X

x

x

Severus Snape stand seit ein paar Minuten im Schatten und beobachte die Szene zwischen den beiden.

Hermine Granger als sexgesteuerte Hexe. Wer hätte das gedacht ? Er sah zwar nur ihren Hintern, aber der war wunderbar und ihre Brüste würden sicher perfekt in seine Hände passen.

Zu seinem Glück spielte ihm Lucius in die Hände.

Natürlich würde er nichts lieber tun als ihr Erleichterung verschaffen.

Er trat aus dem Schatten heraus und räusperte sich.

„Was für eine interessante Show. Vielen Dank, Lucius. Ich habe es sehr genossen. Miss Granger."

Auf dem Weg zu ihr öffnete er seine Roben und lies den Umhang fallen. Seine Hose zeigte eine deutliche Ausbuchtung und Lucius fluchte.

Hermine hatte sich erschrocken umgedreht als sie die Stimme des Professors hörte. Als er dann mit großen Schritten auf sie zu kam, presste sie ihren Rücken gegen die Zelle.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Hermine stöhnte auf als er seinen Penis heraus geholt hatte und sich stand provokativ vor sie gestellt hatte.

„Ja, Sir."

„Wie bitte ? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."

Offensichtlich genoss er diese Situation, aber Hermine war das inzwischen egal.

Sie brauchte Erlösung und die konnte sie sich nicht selbst verschaffen.

Sie trat einen kleinen Schritt von der Zelle weg. Gerade im richtigen Moment, denn Lucius griff durch die Gitter nach ihr.

„Tja, mein Lieber. Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung Miss Granger zu teilen."

Er hob seinem Zauberstab und Lucius Malfoy flog zurück auf sein Bett. Dort legten sich Fesseln um ihn.

„Aber du darfst zuschauen."

Als alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit war, widmete er sich Hermine.

„Drehen Sie sich um und schauen Sie Lucius an."

Sie tat genau was er sagte.

Als Snape ihre Brüste von hinten umfasste und massierte, begann sie zu stöhnen. Endlich.

Er lehnte sich an sie und flüsterte schmutzige Worte in ihr Ohr.

Schließlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus. Sie drehte sich um und griff nach seinem Schwanz.

Mit ihrem Bein umschlang sie ihn und führte ihn an ihre Pussy.

„Jetzt."

Mit einem harten Stoß drang er in sie ein und erntete einen Aufschrei.

„Ja, Sir. Genau das brauche ich."

Lucius musste hilflos mitansehen wie sein alter Freund sich nahm was eigentlich ihm zustand.

Stoß um Stoß presste sich ihr Hintern gegen das kalte Metall, aber sie merkte nichts davon.

Sie fühlte nur den harten großen Penis ihres Professors in sich und hoffte das er nicht aufhören würde sie zu ficken.

„Miss Granger", stöhnte Severus.

„Ja, Professor."

„Wer" – ein Stoß – „ist" – er biss sie in den Hals - „besser" - seine Hand strich über ihren Hintern.

„Sie."

„ Sie es."

„Sie", stöhnte Hermine.

Seine Bewegungen wurden frenetischer.

„Sie sind der Beste", schrie sich auf und wurde von einem starken Orgasmus erfasst.

Snape fragte sich, ob man sie im ganzen Schloß hören würde. Aber das war ihm so egal.

Nur noch ein paar Stöße und er kam. Seine Samenflüssigkeit entlud sich in und auf Hermine.

Beide blieben schwer atmend an dem Gitter stehen. Schließlich wurde Snape „wach". Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch und die Fessel um Lucius lösten sich.

Dieser sah an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass er wieder hart war.

Die beiden Männer sahen sich an. Snape nickte.

„Pet."

Hermine hörte „ihren" Namen wie durch einen Nebel.

Snape beugte sich zu ihr und flüsterte Hermine etwas ins Ohr. Sie nickte und drehte sich um.

„Sir."

Lucius schloß die Augen als er ihre kleine Hand auf sich fühlte. Sie wußte genau was er wollte.

Hermine wiederum fühlte Snapes Blicke aus sich, als sie Lucius befriedigte.

Wie es schien hatte sie eine Schwäche für Todesesser.

Wen störte es da, wenn ein Mann im Gefängnis war. Schließlich gab es einen anderen, den sie nach jeder Schulstunde besuchen konnte oder der sie zur Strafarbeit beorderte.

Ihr wurde ganz warm beim Gedanken daran.

Ja, sie hatte definitiv eine Schwäche für „böse" Männer.


End file.
